


Are You Kitten Me?

by Aristathelia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O Undertones, Affectionate Dean, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean, Cat Castiel, Catstiel, Coming Untouched, Cuddling, Desperate Dean, Dirty Talk, Feline Cas, Frottage, Gabriel is a prat, Happy Dean, Kitten kisses (I guess?), Love Confessions, M/M, Mounting, Purring, Rimming, Top Cas, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), Who doesn't love kittens?, overwhelmed Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristathelia/pseuds/Aristathelia
Summary: Dean shrieked (a totally manly, not at all girly shriek) and then hissed as the little sucker sunk what he could only guess where claws into his bare chest. After some swearing, flapping limbs and choked hisses Dean ended up pitched across his bed with the bundle of (newly defined) kitten curled up on his chest and the blue towel twisted around his knees.





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t think you have a right to be lecturing me about my life choices right now, dear brother of mine,” Gabriel remarked gleefully, breezing past Castiel and cuffing him with a wing.

 

Cas stood in a narrow room, the walls stacked with shelves toting more candies than he had ever seen in one place. The colours and scents overwhelmed him the longer he spent in the suffocating room. Cas wrinkled his nose at it and narrowed his eyes, brazenly brushing off his brothers backhanded comment.

 

The Rainbow Room (as Castiel had labelled it) looked like a confectionary library and every breath he took tasted sweet on his tongue and heavy in his lungs. Gabriel sped past with another box filled to the brim with stuffed jars of multi-coloured delights, his 6 golden wings fluttering happily behind him. Castiel ruffled his own feathers in aggravated impatience, a rippling wave of violet passing over the pitch spread.

 

“Gabriel, you have no idea what is going on, do you?” Castiel huffed, narrowing his eyes as they followed the skipping, sugar-high trickster around the room. “Or is it that you don’t care?”

 

Gabriel’s wings jerked angrily as he rounded quickly on the taller man, taking a hard candy from a jar and pressing it between Castiel’s lips suddenly. Had it been anyone else but his brother, Cas would have sworn the action was intentionally seductive but the look in his golden eyes dared Cas to deny him so Castiel rolled his eyes and gave a soft suck before pressing the sweet beneath his tongue.

 

“Good,” Gabriel looked momentarily satisfied, “now, I have a lot of things to do so I would appreciate it if you would shift your feathers.” And, with a stony expression, he cast his brother out of the room, slamming up the wards as he went.

 

Castiel looked up and down the dirt road he had been left on and tugged at the lapels of his coat, grinding his teeth. “Well, that was rude,” He snapped, rolling the candy from under his tongue and crunching down as he snapped open his wings and soared towards The Winchesters most recent motel room.

 

-

 

Dean scrubbed an absent-minded hand over his raspy jaw as he stepped into the motels small bathroom, leaving the door open because for once he was not going to be disturbed by Sam. His brother had taken off with mutterings about some case that he had to finish and ‘no, Dean you can’t come but I will be taking the Impala off your hands’ and apparently Dean had been way too tired to complain. Plus, a little alone time was nice when you spent most of your life back to back with your brother and living out of each other’s pockets.

 

He took his time shrugging out of his layers, rolling his shoulders to lessen any tension or pain settled there. A palm rubbed between the shoulder blades aided in the relaxation. Worn jeans and black boxers landed on top of the small pile of clothing as Dean padded across the tile floor to fiddle with the temperature controls on the mediocre shower.

 

The shower water felt glorious on his skin despite its tepid temperature and he couldn’t help but sigh happily as his muscles slowly started to loosen. There wasn’t much in the way of shower products to choose from but there was a small bottle of generic unnamed shampoo and shower gel. On the road what more do you need?

 

Bubbly fingers dragged through his hair, blunt nails scraping roughly across his scalp as he made quick work of it. Dean had no idea how long the (vaguely) warm shower water was going to last and he didn’t want to finish another shower freezing cold, thank you very much. After the hair he quickly lathered up his body and washed himself with brisk, efficient hands.

 

Less than two minutes later he snapped off the water and stepped out onto the cool bathroom floor, pulling a rough blue towel around his waist as he took the two steps needed over to the slightly misted mirror.

 

His skin was pink, freckles standing out against his tanned skin. Dean pulled a face at himself and turned to walk back into the main room. Finding something to watch on the small TV had been easier than he thought, after a couple of minutes he found Lilo and Stitch. The soothing Hawaiian music in the background did nothing to calm him however as he picked up his dufflebag to extract some clothes and nearly leapt out of his skin when something black and fluffy latched onto his chest and clung.

 

Dean shrieked (a totally manly, not at all girly shriek) and then hissed as the little sucker sunk what he could only guess where claws into his bare chest. After some swearing, flapping limbs and choked hisses Dean ended up pitched across his bed with the bundle of (newly defined) kitten curled up on his chest and the blue towel twisted around his knees.

The Hunter stared at his bundle, a frown creasing his brow as he plucked the kitten from his chest (with some difficulty) and lifted it above his face. A gentle smile graced his lips at the sight.

 

“Well, you’re a beautiful little boy, aren’t you?” He hummed softly, stroking gentle fingers through thick black fur. Dean brought them face to face and laughed when the kitten rasped it's little tongue roughly over his nose. A quick glance around the fluff-balls neck told him that it had no collar, and possibly no owner. If the cat protested the wobbly treatment during the search he didn’t seem to be showing it, staring with intense blue eyes and vibrating happily like a spring loaded toy. Dean grinned to himself before lowering the bundle back to his chest. “Are you purring for me, little fella?”

 

The kitten stared for a couple seconds more, continuing its gentle vibrating and adding a soft rumble to go with it before it started cleaning its paws, licking the soft pink pads happily. It didn’t seem to be going anywhere; did it have anywhere to go?

 

Dean plonked the purring mass onto the sheets before shuffling off the bed and actually doing something about his nudity. Even though it was just a cat he didn’t feel comfortable being naked anymore. He turned to keep an eye on it while he pulled on his boxers, pausing with them mid-thigh when he saw the kitten was watching him with open curiosity. He gave a huff of amusement and tugged his boxers up quickly, almost bashful as he finished up by pulling a Zeppelin T-shirt over his head. The little guy hadn’t moved since Dean put him down but that deep purr was still adding to the background noise so Dean made no issue of sliding back onto the bed and picking the little fella up.

 

A lot of people he knew saw him as nothing but a hardened hunter and in many ways he probably was. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t allow himself to enjoy the smaller things in life sometimes and when faced with something as small and cute as an incredibly fluffy kitten he could do nothing else but indulge.

 

Dean liked its soft fur against his fingers and the way it purred deeply with each stroke over his tufted ears made his heart twist in affection. The blue of the kittens eyes was incredibly intense and somehow reminded him of someone; a blush rose in his face when the kitten turned to him, nose to nose, as though sensing his direction of thought. Dean gave the kittens face a soft nudge (more of a burrowing rub) with his cheek and closed his eyes against the sensation. The purring ramped up to eleven.

 

“You genuinely remind me of a friend of mine,” Dean murmured softly to his bundle of warmth, “he’s got blue eyes like you.” He gave a smile when the kitten tilted its head, curiosity written all over its tiny features. Dean gave a huff of a laugh. “He does that too, ya know? Tilts his head all curious like. He has such blue eyes...”

 

He was brought back from his train of thought when the soft pad of a paw tapped him on the nose and he gave a surprised rumble of a laugh. He hadn’t been this happy in a while and he owed it all to a surprise kitten. Dean returned the tap on the nose by pressing his nose gently against the kittens, almost giggling when the kitten tilted his head to rasp tiny licks over his nose and cheek, a rough purr making his face vibrate.

 

The pair hadn’t even noticed when the movie had finished and switched to some sappy romance movie. All Dean could feel was the soft purr of the kitten on his chest and he hummed in happy pleasure, feeling like he was giving a purr of his own. His body felt light as air and yet unbearably heavy at the same time as he felt the hand of sleep descend and press on him. His golden lashes fluttered softly and he pressed a kiss to the kittens face, smiling when the kitten burrowed into his neck.

 

“Goodnight, Angel.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean startled awake to light streaming through grimy windows and swirling dust particles dancing over his face. A soft, warm weight rested against his shoulder accompanying a soft tickling sensation that made him want to laugh. His happiness of the previous night flickered to the forefront of his mind and a slow content smile curled his lips as he roughly wiped at his eyes with the back of a hand, careful not to jostle the sleepy bundle. 

 

After a couple of lazy stretches and a wide yawn he gently lowered a hand to the warm fur ball resting on his shoulder and gave a firm stroke from top to tail. A dazed mewl and a rumbling purr greeted his ears and he tilted his head to the side to allow his little Angel to burrow into his neck.

 

“You’re such a charmer, Angel. Good morning to you, too,” Dean almost purred in reply to the kitten’s commanding affection. His comment earned him a raspy lick to the bolt of his jaw and he openly laughed before he bundled up the kitten in his arms and tugged the fella down to his chest, enjoying the warm vibrations Angel’s purring was sending through his torso.

 

Dean hummed to himself before touching his forehead to the kittens, “You’re not gunna damage the car if we go for some grub, are you?” He pulled back a little to judge the little boy’s reaction (somehow sure it would react) and found himself grinning when Angel just tilted his head and yawned at him. “Such a good little boy,” Dean purred affectionately, rubbing the kitten under his chin. 

 

“We’ll wait for Sammy to get back - he’s my giant monster of a brother but you’ll love him - and then we’ll go for some grub. Get you fed up full so you grow into a big cat, huh?” 

 

He continued rubbing the kitten softly under the chin, receiving a loving nip and a rasping lick in return.

 

“Oh, and you can meet the person you’re named after when he next gets his feathery ass down here,” He rasped, his tone softening as warmth curled within his chest. “I haven’t seen him in a while though. He pops in whenever he can but… I kinda miss the dude, ya know? He’s my best-…” 

 

Dean stopped mid-sentence when he felt short, rasping licks dragging over his bottom lip and chin. Startled, he looked down and saw wide blue eyes staring back at him. He smiled fondly and planted a kiss on Angel’s nose, huffing a soft laugh into the kitten's’ fur when he tried licking at his face again.

 

“You, little fella, are insatiable,” he mumbled before planting a brief kiss on the cat's chin and mouth. 

 

After an hour of enjoying the kittens company and watching whatever cartoons he could find on the limited television, Sam stomped through the door. The only reason Dean knew his brother had returned was due to a frightened kitten burrowing itself into his neck and hissing like a demon. Dean snorted awake, unaware of having fallen asleep, and took in his brothers dumbfounded expression. After a bit of wrestling and grappling he managed to settle Angel on his chest and calm him down.

 

"Dean, what are you doing with a cat?" 

 

Dean looked up at his brothers first words since entering the room and frowned deeply. 

"Found it," he grumped, adding with an affectionate smile "or he found me." 

 

Sam shook his head at his brother and gave a 'huh' of acknowledgement before stomping into the bathroom and swinging the door closed behind him. It wasn't his job to find out why his brother had gone cuckoo over a blue-eyed ball of fluff. 

 

After a couple of minutes, Dean plonked his fluff-ball onto the bed covers and dove for his bag. Contented purring was the backing track to him digging out some jeans and a fresh shirt before he hurriedly tugged them on. His brother didn't take long in the shower. Sam soon came out and they agreed to take Angel out for a grub run with them. 

 

They found a little hole-in-the-wall diner that sold pecan pie, and after ordering his usual burger and fries, he and Sam sat outside at a chipped white table with metal frame chairs, accompanied by the kitten. That's when Dean spent as little time as possible telling Sam about how Angel came into his life, following it up with a wide grin.

 

"And that's when I realised that he probably doesn't have an owner and I decided to keep him." Dean concluded with a gesture at the kitten twining itself around his other hand, seeking heat. The server came before Sam could reply and Dean flashed a grateful smile before digging into his food. Sam finally replied as Dean was holding a little piece of burger out for Angel to take from his hand. 

 

"Well, if you're okay with looking after him and the idea that he could possibly damage the car, then I guess nothing I say will make much difference anyway," Sam mumbled around his salad, throwing in a shrug for good measure. Dean jerked his head in a sign of agreement and carried on with his food. 

 

They came back to the Bunker that night with a large amount of cat and kitten things in the back seat. Dean had a surprising amount of fun trying to get everything set up in his own room and he greatly enjoyed watching his little boy bound around his new toys for an hour before catching him in his arms and tugging him into bed for sleep. Before sleep took him he promised himself he would start making Angel sleep in his own little bed eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

After a week Dean had grown used to his routine. He wandered about the bunker with Angel padding after him or bundled up in the pocket of his robe, small paws and ears poking out of the opening. He’d gotten used to the constant purring and mewling, brushing fur off of his clothes and ignoring the indulgent looks his brother cast him when he and Angel were ‘talking’. 

 

Dean couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. He found himself smiling more often, grinning to himself as he went about his routine and looking forward to when he would be able to curl up with his fluff ball. It was like having a friend that didn’t judge and was always happy to see you, there with you all the time and it was addictive. 

 

He found that he had begun to hate the longer hunts and stick to smaller ‘salt and burn’s, sending Sammy off with various other hunters to complete the harder ones. Most of his time was spent with Angel - playing with his toys, roughhousing and watching television together - and he loved every minute of it. 

 

Day 8 AA (After Angel) found him sprawled on the couch in the living room, sated bundle of fluff nuzzling its head into his navel with Disney's Treasure Planet playing in the background. Small paws were kneading into his upper stomach, tugging his shirt up his torso to bunch around his navel when his brother entered the room. 

 

Dean gave a quick glance up to acknowledge him, jerking his head in a quick nod as he adjusted his body, cradling Angel. Sam’s overlarge body thumped down next to him, jostling the kitten and Dean cast a glare sideways. 

 

Sam let out a deep sigh before lifting the kitten out of Dean’s arms, stroking its ears gently before placing it on the floor. He watched it pad around curiously before it settled itself at Dean's feet. 

 

“You know, Dean,” He paused briefly to gather his thoughts before continuing, “you have to leave the bunker at some point.” 

 

Dean glanced in Angels direction and then looked directly into his brother’s eyes. He could feel anger overcome him, pissed that someone, his own  _ brother _ , wanted to take his happiness away. Could Sam not see how happy he was?

 

“No, I  _ don’t _ .”

 

Sam watched his brother snatch up the kitten, to disgruntled mewling, and storm in the direction of his room, slamming the door behind him. He heaved a sigh and slammed the back of his head against the pillows. Maybe he had approached it wrong. 

 

-

 

Dean paced from one end of his room to the other as Angels head swung back and forth from the bed, watching him intently. Maybe the kitten could sense his inner turmoil. 

 

He knew that his brother was only showing that he was worried. But why? It’s not like he had started drinking again or degraded. He had just found something that made him happy at home. His happiness was here so why would he look elsewhere? Albeit his happiness was a  _ cat _ . His brother probably thought he was going to end up as some crazy cat lady, hoarding cats to fill a void. 

 

It hit him quickly after that why his brother was worried. 

 

After an annoyed, frustrated huff Dean collapsed backward onto his bed, glancing over as Angel padded onto his chest and tucked his fluffy head under Dean’s chin. Tufted ears tickled his face, one twitching against his lip as he kissed them softly. He dropped his head back onto the mattress as he brought his arms up to cradle his boy. Just the feel of his little boy purring calmed him down like nothing else. If he had bought a pet earlier he probably would have never started drinking in the first place. 

 

He sighed and quickly derailed his train of thought. ‘What if’s never helped in the past tense. 

 

He had another night of watching television with his fluffy companion while he avoided his brother. Movies flashed by as he stroked Angel to sleep, succumbing himself with his fingers still buried deeply in fur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much all smut ^^''

Dean startled awake in the middle of the night to confused mewling sounds. He instantly panicked and reached for Angel, his hand landing on smooth, bare flesh.

 

His back slammed against the headboard as he jolted up, instantly waking fully with his gun in hand. Where Angel usually curled up to sleep on his pillow a body now curled in on itself. Dean’s trigger finger loosed as he watched the body tense and relax, his lips forming words before he could stop them. 

 

“A-Angel?”

 

He watched muscles tense and ripple beneath tanned, smooth skin. A thick crop of pitch black sex hair lifted slowly and Dean found himself staring into narrowed, slitted azure eyes. 

 

“C-Cas!” Dean choked out, forcing his eyes to stay where they were and trying to keep his face from reddening. “What the-how-uh… What is going on?!” 

 

Castiel gracefully rolled his shoulders in a shrug and unfolded himself slowly, the pink tip of his tongue tripped out to lick at plump pink lips. Dean turned his head and closed his eyes, chuckling nervously as he tried to ignore that his friend was very naked and knelt on his pillow.

 

“You know, you should really do your angel poof thing now and mojo some clothes or something. I mean, I had no idea you were hiding all that under your suit and coat but you need to sort your full frontal situation,” He took in a shaky breath, “And what happened to you? Because really, a kitten? How did you end up a kitten in the first place, Cas? Is there someone I need to be talking to?”

 

Dean chanced a glance and caught Cas in the middle of stretching out his body, the play of rippling muscles, arched back and sharp hip bones making him draw in a harsh breath.

 

“Jesus, Cas. I swear you’re not quite  _ you _ yet. You have these funky cat eyes and you’re stretching like a chick before yoga. I mean, man, you've got this feline thing going on.” Dean blew out his breath and tugged his shirt away from his suddenly overheated skin, “Give a guy a warning.”

 

“Dean,” Castiel purred his name as he plastered himself to Deans’ semi-clothed front, “Stop talking.” 

 

Castiel then pushed Dean down onto the bed and followed him down, pressing them together chest to chest as his mouth descended to Dean's throat. Dean choked out an inelegant sound, hands curling over bare shoulders, to hold or restrict he didn’t know. 

 

Shudders tore through his body as Cas’s tongue rasped over his throat, licking up his neck to curl around the shell of his ear. A deep purr vibrated over the sensitive flesh, and soft keening pants ruffled the fine hair behind his ear. 

 

When Dean felt Cas’s cock slot in beside his own, a thin layer of fabric between them, his hands tightened on Cas’s shoulders. He was very aware that Castiel was naked, warmth radiating through the thin clothing that he regretted putting on before bed. The warmth was making Dean’s head swim, desire chasing tension chasing astonishment. 

 

Cas made a soft, happy sound against his neck, the sound sending a frisson of pleasure down Dean’s spine as Cas started to rock their bodies together.

 

“Cas, Bud, are you sure about this..?”

 

When Cas didn’t show any sign of slowing down Dean allowed himself the luxury of sliding his hands down the tanned muscle of Cas’s back, letting the tips of his fingers rest just above the curve of his ass. The feel of muscle tensing and relaxing in time with their rocking bodies had Dean dropping his head back and staring in disbelief at the ceiling. 

 

The soft, breathy moans that left Castiel’s mouth, Dean thought, should be illegal. Each puff of sound had Dean’s cock jumping and twitching, wet patches soaking through the fabric of his boxers growing larger with every second more that Cas thrust his cock against it. 

 

Dean jumped when fingers hooked over the waistband of his boxers, damp fabric sliding down his hips with the aid of Castiel’s eager fingers. A warm wet tongue swiped out to trace the edge of his jaw as the wet material hit the floor beside the bed. Cas refocused his attention quickly, grasping at Dean’s threadbare T-shirt and tugging it roughly up and over Dean’s head. It quickly joined his boxers in a small heap on the floor. 

 

Now that Dean was naked any restraint Cas might have had was quickly disregarded as he sunk between bowlegs and ground his pelvis down, his cock smoothly grazing the underside of Dean's with the aid of copious precum. When a choked moan escaped Dean at the friction Cas let out a lilting purr of a laugh and brought his lips to Deans face, brushing them butterfly-soft across cheek, nose and jaw before hovering questioningly over Dean's own. 

 

The fact that Cas was slowing now showed how much it wasn’t a spare of the moment thing for him. He had definitely thought about this before. And his slowing and hovering was his way of asking if Dean wanted it to go any further. They may have touched and teased but kissing was a different boundary for both of them. 

 

In reply Dean made very deliberate eye-contact - taking in the azure hue, the newly slitted pupils that were widening in lust by the second - and lifted his chin, letting his eyelids flutter shut with a gentle, content sigh. His lips touched gently to Cas’s - their feeling slightly chapped yet pillowy soft - and his hands descended to sink fingers into the toned flesh that was his best friends ass. With a firm push the rocking resumed and Dean found himself moaning into the kiss, his sounds of pleasure rolling between their tongues. 

 

He had thought about this when he was alone, usually at night or in the shower, and the reality of it all was so much better. Everywhere they touched seared with burning pleasure and Dean couldn’t believe how quickly it was all building up inside him. He could hear the desperate noises pouring from him, whimpers and whines that if he were in his right mind would embarrass him. But his mind was filled with nothing but need, his body full of heat and his mouth occupied with tasting his angel. 

 

Castiel gave a ragged moan and pulled back from their searching kiss, his hips stilling as he panted desperately. “Dean,  _ oooh God, Dean _ … I need to be inside you. I  _ ache _ , please, let me mount you.” 

 

Dean's lips parted as he stared up at Cas’s blushing face, the full meaning of Cas’s words sinking in and making his cock twitch in need. He’d never really bottomed for anyone before, the only thing going near his ass had been his own fingers and an adventurous dominatrix and yet his hole fluttered at the idea of being  _ mounted _ . 

 

He found himself nodding, his eyes wide and a deep flush colouring his freckled cheeks. A sharp grin curled Cas’s lips, pointed canines adding a sharp edge that made Dean shudder, and Dean found himself being flipped onto his front. Large hands closed around his hips and his ass was tugged up, a knee slipping between his to spread him open. Dean fisted his hands and pressed his cheek into the bed sheet, lifting his hips obediently as he panted. 

 

The idea of being dominated by his best friend had him positively feverish in his need. His skin lit up as Cas gripped his ass and kneaded it, a rumbling growl erupting from his angel. When a warm wetness slicked over his hole Dean jolted in surprise, his dick twitching hard at the feeling. The hot breath against his perineum made him whine as he connected the dots and realised that the heat was from Cas’s tongue. Rimming was something he had never explored and something he really regretted now that he knew how good it felt. The tongue returned and Dean gave a high whine into the bed as he spread his legs further. 

 

Cas’s tongue swiped over Dean's fluttering hole, thumbs holding him open. Dean could feel Cas rumbling behind him, a deep purr vibrating his ass as the tip of his angels tongue pushed unrelentingly at his hole. When he felt himself part around it he moaned long and deep and pushed his hips back, taking it deeper inside himself. 

 

Oh God, yes. He had been missing out on a whole other world of pleasure. His ass was slick and ready, his cock throbbing in desperate need and he found himself wriggling in an attempt to spur his angel on. He needed filling. 

 

Cas gave a amused cluck of his tongue and pulled back slowly. There was a obscene wet noise and some rustling before Dean felt pressure on his rim. It was definitely thicker than the tip of Cas’s tongue and he felt a small amount of niggling fear before he turned his head and glanced back over his shoulder. Cas looked positively debauched. His lips and chin were wet and shiny with saliva, his pupils round and blown with lust and his cheeks flushed with heat and arousal. One glance down his torso told Dean that his angels cock was very interested and also pressed up against the crease of his ass. He clenched at the image and Cas’s eyelashes fluttered at the feel. 

 

Dean pushed back experimentally, feeling the head of Cas’s dick push him open. He and Cas moaned deeply at the feel and Dean found himself arching his back inwards and presenting himself fully. He wanted to be dominated and mounted, he wanted to ridden and have Cas use him body for his own pleasure and he definitely wanted to be speared open on Cas’s dick. 

 

Cas’s large hands settled around Dean’s hips, fingertips pressing bruises into his flesh as Cas held his body still and pressed into Dean’s body slowly. The slow glide had Dean’s eyes rolling back from the sheer overwhelming pleasure of it and a keening whine breaking from his chest. 

 

He was incredulous. Cas,  _ Castiel _ , was inside of him, pressed deep and throbbing, probably slicking up his ass with prespend as Dean melted beneath him. He could feel him like a second heartbeat, the pulsing and throbbing robbing him of breath as he mewled his pleasure into the bedsheet. The small reprieve in movement allowed him to adjust to the thick weight of Cas’s cock. 

 

When Cas started pulling back, his cock dragging against his rim Dean shifted and pushed back, trying to chase it. He didn’t want that full feeling to stop. When Cas shoved back in Dean’s breath hiccuped out of him and his cock dripped prespend onto the bed. A fast rhythm was established and Dean found himself unable to do anything but let out little ‘ah ah ah’s. Cas was bent over his back, hot breaths blowing over his shoulder blades with each deep shove into his body. Cas hadn’t been lying when he said that he wanted to mount him. 

 

Dean’s hips were tugged back with each deep thrust, Cas’s cock ramming against his prostate with each slam home and Dean felt the pleasure building up inside him. Embarrassment spread a deep red flush across his body as he realised that he was going to come, incredibly quickly and completely untouched. His cock was twitching heavily with every deep stroke into his body and after a minute the pressure inside him snapped and he was sent into a keening orgasm. His cock spurted, his body jolting as jet after jet of come splattered across his bedsheets and his hole tightened around the girth of Cas’s cock.

 

Castiel, warrior of God, gave a savage growl and sank his teeth into Dean’s shoulder as he slammed in one last time and filled his ass with his spend. Dean had slumped against the bed as Cas filled him up and he groaned with satisfaction. Yes, he wanted Cas to fill him with come. He also wanted Cas to come in his mouth, on his cock and all over his face. 

 

When Cas pulled out of him Dean gave a soft whine of protest. He felt so empty and tingled all over. But when Cas wiped them both clean with his grace and pushed them down onto the bed Dean found himself curling around his best friend contentedly. Cas curled a strong arm around Dean's body and pulled him into his side, a purr rumbling through his body as he gazed softly down at his satiated mate. He had never felt as at peace as he did then, his arm around his beloved and his chest vibrating with satisfaction. 

 

“I love you, Dean,” Cas whispered, the dozing human curling a hand on Cas’s pec in reply. Dean didn’t need to be awake, he knew his Righteous Man knew of his love. After kicking his brothers tricky butt Cas thought that he might have to ask for more of those sweets. Being stroked and cuddled by Dean for days had been an incredible experience. After watching his human sleep, Cas allowed himself to fall into a deep meditation, curled around his mate and thoroughly content.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having so much fun writing Kitty!Cas!! 
> 
> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
